Una Navidad Romantica
by Dark Kong
Summary: Blu esta por vivir una nueva navidad mas, pero sera también una primera vez que lo celebra a lado de Perla, en cambio ella, quiere saber que significa la navidad y cual es el mejor regalo que haya existido, y ambos, descubriran que su mejor regalo, es su gran amor


**La época de navidad ya está cada vez más cerca, es por eso que he decidido en hacer un One-shot especial de navidad, puedo decir que esta es mi primer fic de navidad que hago, por lo cual espero que a todos mis lectores que les guste mucho.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Una Navidad Romántica"<strong>

Una nueva mañana empezaba en la mágica selva tropical de Rio de Janeiro, muchas aves continuaban dormidas, debido a que el la luz del sol aun no hacia su presencia.

Sin embargo, en alguna parte de loa selva, en el interior de un inmenso árbol que se encontraba en el santuario, una pareja de guacamayos azules se encontraban profundamente dormidos, abrazados completamente, la hembra apoyada en el pecho de su gran macho y el macho apoyaba su cabeza sobre la de su hembra.

De pronto, el macho comenzó a despertarse lentamente sin despertar a su hembra.

"Ummm, valla, sí que dormí muy bien"- dijo el macho, cuyo nombre era Blu.

Blu sintió algo al momento de querer levantarse, miro hacia su pecho y vio a su hermosa hembra recargada en él.

"Se ve muy linda cuando duerme, es como…un ángel"- dijo Blu mientras empezó a acariciarla tiernamente en su cabeza, haciendo que ella despertara lentamente.

"ummm…buenos días Blu"- saludo la hembra, cuyo nombre era Perla.

"Buenos días Perlita…como amaneció mi ángel"- dijo Blu de manera tierna.

"Blu que lindo te oyes cuando me dices eso"- dijo Perla para darle un beso en la mejilla.

"Porque no decírtelo, siempre serás mi ángel de la guardia"- dijo de forma juguetona Blu.

"Jejeje, siempre te oyes muy simpático…porque mejor no vamos con un paso que sea aún más…romántico"- dijo Perla mientras se acercaba hacia Blu.

"Bueno…emm…"- antes de decir algo más, Perla termino rodeando el cuello de Blu y lo beso apasionadamente.

Blu ya se había acostumbrado a recibir muchos besos por parte de Perla, por lo que terminara regresándolos aún más, la pareja duro así por un par de minutos más hasta que terminaron por falta de oxígeno.

"Eso…fue hermoso"- dijo Perla recuperando su aliento.

"Sí que lo fue"- dijo Blu sintiendo lo mismo como Perla.

Lo que Blu todavía no sabía de Perla, es que ella quería algo más que solo sus besos, quería llevar a Blu a un nuevo nivel, ella deseaba tener una Familia con Blu, después de muchos años tras haber perdido a su propia familia, ella estaba teniendo una nueva esperanza en formarla, solo que se sentía algo nerviosa de cómo lo tomara, o peor aún, algo mal y quizá la pueda abandonar para siempre, eso la asusto un poco, pero estaba bien dispuesta en hacerlo por Blu.

En ese momento, a Blu le llamo un poco la atención al saber el día, sin que Perla se diera cuenta, sobre su cama de hojas, tenía puesto un mini calendario, al ver el día que era, se sorprendió mucho por lo que estaba viendo, hoy era 24 de diciembre, día de la navidad.

"Oye Perla, ¿sabes que día es hoy?"- pregunto muy entusiasmado Blu mientras guardaba el calendario.

Sin embargo, Perla no había escuchado, ella seguía pensando en su asunto familiar.

"¿Perla?"- pregunto Blu mientras miraba a su pareja.

"¿Qué?...donde, perdón Blu, no te entendí bien, que querías decirme"- quiso saber Perla.

"No te preocupes, te estaba diciendo que si sabes qué día es hoy"- dijo Blu.

"Ammm, no, ni siquiera sé qué día es el siguiente, jeje"- dijo Perla de manera carismática.

"Bueno, para que lo puedas recordar, hoy es día 24 de diciembre…¿y sabes que se celebra ese día?- pregunto Blu.

"Ammm, No"- respondió Perla.

"Ese día nena, es el día en la cual celebramos todos la gran víspera de navidad!"- grito con emoción Blu.

"¿Navidad?...que es eso Blu"- pregunto Perla confundida.

En ese momento, la emoción de Blu bajo completamente al escuchar la pregunta de Perla.

"QUE!...no…no me digas que no sabes algo de la navidad"- dijo Blu.

"Ammm…sinceramente, no"- contesto algo tímida Perla por la acción de Blu.

"Está bien, supongo que tendré que explicarte que viene siendo la navidad"- dijo Blu.

"Me parece muy bien amor"- dijo Perla muy feliz por la propuesta de Blu.

"Bueno pues mira…normalmente la navidad…es una época llena de felicidad, amor, de muchas sorpresas…también incluye lo que viene siendo las cenas de navidad y los recalentados…eso sin mencionar los regalos para las personas a quien más queremos y amamos en este mundo"- explico Blu.

"En verdad viene significando todo eso"- pregunto sorprendida Perla.

"A si es amor, no te voy a mentir, inclusive a mis 15 años que he vivido con Linda en Minnesota, he pasado por muchas navidades haya"- le conto Blu a Perla.

"Enserio, y que es lo que hacías haya"- quiso saber Perla aún más del pasado de Blu.

"Bueno…normalmente casi cuando llegaban nuestros invitados, Linda y su madre se encargaban de preparar la cena, su amiga Daniela, la ayudaba a preparar los adornos y de llevar algunos regalos al árbol, sin mencionar también toda la decoración de la casa, en cambio yo…solo me quedaba viendo como todos celebraban, reían, pero sobre todo, cantaban su canción favorita en navidad"- dijo Blu.

"Y…como se llama"- quiso saber Perla por el tema de la canción navideña.

"Bueno…sinceramente…no la recuerdo muy bien, pero lo que si tengo en mente es el ritmo en como inicia y como acaba"- se avergonzó un poco Blu al no tener el nombre de la canción.

"No te preocupes, estoy segura que si la llegaran a tocar de nuevo, la volverás a recordar"- dijo Perla animando a Blu.

"Si, creo que en eso tienes razón, pero como te explique lo anterior, así es como se celebra la navidad, aunque para mi…será un poco más diferente este año"- dijo Blu mientras empezaba a acercarse lentamente a Perla.

"Enserio, ¿y como será ahora?"- pregunto Perla acercándose igualmente a Blu.

Al estar juntos, Blu termino tomándole el ala a Perla.

"A pesar de que esta sea mi navidad número 16, lo estaré celebrando lejos de Minnesota, en mi nueva casa como lo es Rio, también lo estaré celebrando por primera vez al lado de mis amigos, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Eva, sin mencionar también a los que conocí en mi infancia, Pablo y Lucy, pero a diferencia de todo esto…lo estaré celebrando por primera vez, a lado de una de la aves más hermosas y más bellas que hayan existido, un ave que quizá en un principio trato de asesinarme, termino siendo mi gran amiga, aunque cuando creí que lo nuestro iba ser imposible debido a que yo no podía volar, termino siendo mi novia…y esa ave, no es más que tu…Perla"- dijo Blu mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Perla.

Perla no sabía que decir, solo tal escuchar las dulces palabras de Blu la terminaban ruborizando completamente del rostro, ni lo pensó dos veces y termino abalanzándose hacia el para darle un dulce y profundo beso.

"Ahhhh Blu, Te amo tanto, no te imaginas lo feliz que estado junto a ti!"- exclamo Perla mientras cortaba su beso.

"Lose, también te amo, era por eso que quería hacer esto…para que lo pudiéramos celebrar…juntos"- dijo Blu.

"Entonces… ¿es hoy?"- pregunto Perla.

"A si es, pero es hasta la noche"- dijo Blu para no apresurar a Perla.

"Genial, entonces tenemos todo el tiempo para ver en donde será nuestra primera navidad en pareja"- dijo Perla para besar apasionadamente a su pareja.

"Lose, ahora que ya sabes lo que es navidad, iré rápido por el desayuno, terminamos platicando casi más de 1 hora"- dijo Blu al mirar que el sol acababa de salir.

"Está bien, pero no te tardes mucho, la otra vez llegaste un poco tarde"- dijo Perla sonando un poco seria.

"Oye, pero porque conmigo, las uvas son difíciles de conseguir, inclusive cuando intentas perseguir a un mono que se aprovecha de tu objetivo"- dijo Blu recordando su búsqueda.

"Está bien, pero ve corriendo, que me muero de hambre"- dijo Perla.

Blu fue volando rápidamente a buscar su desayuno, iba pensando mucho en lo que le platico a Perla acerca de la navidad, por un momento pensó que ella también ya lo había vivido desde su infancia, pero al escuchar su respuesta que no era cierto, significaba que sería también su primera vez, aunque también, una primera vez que lo celebraran en pareja.

Blu iba llegando hacia un árbol donde se encontraba su fruta favorita, las uvas, sin mencionar también los mangos, la fruta favorita de Perla, sin embargo, comenzó a actuar como un sigiloso, debido a que en uno de estos árboles se encontraba el ladrón de la fruta, el mono.

"Ok, la primera vez tuvo un poco de suerte, pero esta vez no lo volveré a permitir"- dijo en su pensamiento cuando repentinamente escucho que los arbustos se movían, y entre ellos, había aparecido el mono.

"Valla, acaso es mi gran recolector de frutas buenas"- dijo el mono burlándose del guacamayo azul.

"Ni creas que esta vez me vas a ganar, si intentas tocar alguna de estas frutas, te juro que te las veras conmigo"- dijo Blu sonando muy serio.

"Pues que crees, considérate como un afortunado, ya que el día de hoy, no pretendo robarte nada, como hoy es navidad, le prometí a mi propia esposa en que buscaría regalos por mi propia cuenta, así que…disfruta de tu fruta, pero la próxima, no te salvas de mí, jajajaja"- se burló el mono mientras termino saltando arriba de Blu y se fue corriendo a buscar verdaderamente su propia comida.

Eso sorprendió un poco a Blu, por un momento creyó que llegaría un poco tarde por culpa del mono, pero esta vez, no fue así, Blu recogió toda la fruta y se fue esta vez en camino a su nido, hasta que un ruido lo termino parando en donde estaba.

Blu miro hacia abajo y vio que había un humano dentro del santuario, estaba subiendo hacia un árbol y llevaba puesto una gorra, pero no eran de las que el reconocía, por lo cual, volvió a dejar una vez más la fruta y se acercó sigilosamente hacia el humano, y de manera sorpresiva, termino dándole un susto tremendo, provocando que el humano terminara cayendo hacia el pasto verde.

El humano al ver a Blu en el árbol, volvió a hacer una vez más su ataque, pero esta vez…

"Blu, tranquilo, soy yo nada más"- la voz era femenina, y era muy reconocible para Blu.

Blu termino acercándose un poco hacia donde estaba caído la humana, al quitarle la gorra, vio que la humana venía con un cabello color rojo, llevaba puesto unos lentes, y venia disfrazada con un traje de santa Claus, esa persona era la ex dueña de Blu…Linda.

"¿Linda?"- pregunto Blu, solo que Linda escucho un granizo.

"Si Blu, soy yo, no esperaba a que recibiera un ataque sorpresa de tu parte"- dijo Linda mientras se paraba con algo de dificultad.

Blu se lamentó un poco por lo que había hecho, voló en dirección hacia el hombro de Linda y se disculpó.

"Tranquilo Blu, no me paso nada, no tienes por qué sentirte culpable"- dijo Linda tratando de no sentir culpable a Blu.

"Pero, que andas haciendo por aquí"- pregunto Blu, aunque Linda escucho otro granizo más, pudo entender a lo que se refería.

"Bueno, Salí un poco temprano a buscarte, solo que volví a olvidar una vez más en donde vivías"- se lamentó Linda.

Blu no pudo evitar la risa, pero trato de contenerse.

"Bueno, tú ya sabes que hoy es navidad, no es así"- dijo Linda, a lo que Blu asintió.

"Bueno, esta noche…le pedí a Julio que si podría venir mi familia a que celebráramos a aquí, debido a que ya no vivimos en Minnesota, él no tenía ningún problema, por lo que él, Fernando y yo, estamos arreglando toda la clínica, para convertirla en una reunión familiar…y bueno, yo lo que estaba pensando era que si tu pues…podrías venir a acompañarnos esta noche"- dijo Linda.

Blu lo pensó por un momento, él ya tenía pensado en celebrar por primera vez la navidad con Perla, pero al escuchar lo que dijo Linda, lo hizo pensar por unos segundos más hasta obtener una buena respuesta.

"Que tienes en mente"- dijo Linda.

Blu busco una ramita para poder escribir sobre la tierra, esto fue lo que escribió.

"_Me encantaría ir, pero con una condición"- _Escribió Blu.

"Claro, soy todo oídos"- dijo Linda.

Blu volvió a escribir sobre la tierra.

"¿_Podría invitar a unos amigos que conocí en todo Rio, sin mencionar también…a Perla?"- _Escribió Blu.

"Claro Blu, recuerda que lo que te dije cuando Perla estaba en la clínica, puedes hacer lo que quieras con tus nuevos amigos, y claro, en tu novia"- dijo de manera picarona Linda.

Blu se emocionó mucho por lo que dijo, por lo cual, término despidiéndose de Linda, tomo una vez más la fruta que consiguió, y fue volando lo más rápido posible al nido.

Después de 5 min de vuelo, Blu termino llegando al nido, esta vez no tardo mucho debido a que el mono no se intervino, pero lo que si se le hizo tarde, fue la charla con Linda.

Lo último que se le hizo muy curioso, fue la ausencia de Perla, la busco por todas partes del nido, pero no pudo encontrarla, quiso echar un vistazo en la salida, pero lo que le sorprendió mucho, fue tener el rostro de Perla detrás suyo, eso hizo que se asustara y terminara retrocediendo lentamente.

"A sí que…volviste a llegar tarde de nuevo"- dijo Perla muy enojada.

"Ammmm…yo…yo"- trato de decir Blu.

"Se puede saber en dónde estabas, dijiste que esta vez volverías, pero resulta que llegaste aún más tarde"- contesto Perla con la misma actitud.

"Más tarde"- dijo Blu mientras recordó que ahora fue la plática con Linda.

"Más vale que tengas una buena explicación, y que sea con la gran verdad"- dijo Perla mientras no dejaba de mirar con su enojo el rostro de Blu.

"Bueno…yo…emm…te puedo asegurar que esta vez no fue el mono que te platique, de hecho, hoy me encontré con Linda"- dijo Blu.

"Blu, pero ya te dije que ya no puedes tener dos vidas, tú ya me tienes a mí, tu novia, y no puede ser posible que por una humana puedas…"justo antes de acabar, Blu la interrumpió.

"No, lo que tratas de decir no es por eso, lo que pasa es que me la encontré, porque me estaba hablando que la clínica en donde te curaron del ala, la convertirá en una reunión familiar, su familia vendrá desde Minnesota hasta Rio a celebrarlo con Linda, y me estaba invitando a que pasara esta noche con ellos"- dijo Blu de manera apresurada, aunque con lo que decía, Perla comenzó a ponerse muy mal con lo que escuchaba de Blu.

"Entonces…estas tratando de decir que no celebraras conmigo nuestra primera navidad"- dijo Perla con algunas lágrimas.

"No, claro que no, si quiero celebrar contigo esta noche, es solo que lo último que me dijo me hizo dudarlo mucho, pero antes de contestarle, le pregunte si no solo podría ir yo"- dijo Blu.

"¿Que intentas decir con eso?"- quiso saber Perla sin darle la cara.

"a que…a que si podría venir mi novia conmigo"- dijo Blu.

Perla dejo de llorar, y miro a Blu, en ese momento, lo último que dijo la hizo referir a ella, Blu aun sentía un poco de miedo por cómo podría reaccionar Perla.

"Sé muy bien que aún no quieras estar cerca de los humanos, y lo sé muy bien por cómo fue cuando me contaste tu historia, yo igual lo entiendo, además, aun no es definitivo, ahora sí que si tú quieres, puedo avisarle que hasta la noche podemos ir a la clínica a celebrar, pero si tu no quieres, pues igualmente les dijo que no, podemos celebrarlo a nuestra manera"- lo último que dijo Blu termino haciendo que Perla se sintiera un poco mal por como lo termino tratando cuando llego.

Perla se arrepintió un poco por lo último que dijo Blu, termino acercándose hacia el para terminar abrazándolo.

"Hay Blu, discúlpame si te haya tratado haci cuando llegaste, por un momento pensé que no lo querías celebrar conmigo"- dijo Perla sin soltar el abrazo con Blu.

"No digas eso nena, tal como te lo dije esta mañana, quiero que mi primera navidad sea muy especial ahora que te tengo en mis alas"- dijo Blu acariciando con su cabeza la de Perla.

"También quiero que la mía sea igual a tu lado, disfrutando de cada momento contigo esta noche, ya sabes, solos tu y yo"- continuo diciendo el guacamayo azul.

"¿Solos tu y yo?"- pregunto Perla cambiando su tristeza a una felicidad.

"Bueno, no precisamente, ella también me dijo que podríamos invitar a nuestros amigos hay mismo en la clínica"- dijo Blu.

"Oooo, entiendo"- contesto Perla desvaneciendo la sonrisa.

"Bueno, creo que es momento de que decidas, necesito entregarle la respuesta a Linda, después de todo, si tú no quieres, igual podemos estar juntos"- dijo Blu haciendo que Perla empezara a pensarlo.

**Pensamiento Perla**

"_Ir o no ir a donde me curaron del ala, realmente sigo sin estar conforme a los humanos, sigo sintiendo un poco de miedo hacia ellos, y Blu termino haciéndome a entender a que no todos son malos, la mayoría son más del bien que del mal, eso sí lo pude comprender, pero cambiando de otro tema, me gustaría celebrar realmente mi primera navidad a lado de mi macho que hizo todo por mí, solo que quiero agradecérselo de una manera más…intima, solo él y yo, solos, ese es uno de mis sueños que me gustaría hacer, pero tampoco puedo negar a la propuesta de Blu en ir haya, creo saber cómo tener esto, antes de que lleve a Blu…al siguiente nivel"_

**Fin pensamiento Perla.**

"Y bien"- contesto Blu.

Perla dejo de pensar por un momento, volvió a dar su mirada hacia Blu, y lo termino besando apasionadamente una vez más, cosa que Blu termino correspondiendo, ignorando el problema que habían tenido hace un par de minutos.

"Si lo que dices es verdad, estaré mas que encantada en ir contigo amor, eso es algo que realmente puedo hacer, después de que estuve en curación de mi ala"- dijo Perla acariciando las mejillas de Blu.

"Enserio, estás diciendo que quieres ir a…"- trato de decir Blu, pero fue callado con el ala de Perla.

"Si mi amor, con tanto que has hecho mucho por mí, me gustaría agradecértelo con esto, y también en disculparme por lo que paso hace unos instantes"- se lamentó un Perla.

"Ya te dije que eso ya no hay problema, entonces, si es así, iré a decirle a Linda que esta noche iremos con ellos"- dijo Blu.

"Oye espera, pero todavía no has desayunado, como piensas que te dejare ir si aún no desayunas"- dijo Perla mientras le jalaba el cabello a Blu hasta dejarlo en su mismo lugar.

"Si, creo que se me olvido por completo eso"- dijo Blu mientras empezó a comer las uvas.

Y así comió rápidamente las uvas hasta terminar un poco satisfecho, se despidió de Perla, y fue volando en dirección hacia el centro de conservación ambiental, a darle la noticia a Linda de que irían esta noche a celebrar con ellos.

* * *

><p>Las horas ya habían pasado, el sol que termino dando la luz a todo Rio de janeiro, terminaba escondiéndose una vez por la orilla del mar, y mientras se ocultaba el sol, la luna comenzaba a salir lentamente, lista para iluminar una noche mágica en navidad, algunas luces comenzaban a dar iluminación por todo Rio, lo que significaba que la noche mágica de navidad estaba por iniciar en pocas horas más.<p>

En todo el santuario, Blu volaba en dirección hacia su nido, él ya se encontraba arreglado y listo para poder celebrar con los demás, solo iba en camino por Perla.

"Ojala que Perla se encuentre ya lista, necesito llevarla cuando antes a la clínica, solo faltan menos de 2 horas antes de que empiece la navidad"- pensó Blu mientras iba volando rápidamente, pero para su desgracia, por estar pensando mucho en ese tema, no se fijó que ya estaba bien cerca de su nido, por lo que termino chocando de cabeza sobre su propio hueco, haciendo que el pobre terminara cayendo hasta caer en el pasto.

"Eso…si…dolió"- dijo Blu algo noqueado por el golpe, en eso llamo la atención de Perla, quien al escuchar el golpe en su árbol y miro que era Blu.

"Blu… ¿te encuentras bien?"- dijo Perla preocupada.

"Si…solo que…fue un gran golpe lo que me lleve"- dijo Blu aun con dolor en la cabeza.

"Seguro Blu, porque eso si se oyó horrible…¿enserio te encuentras bien?"- volvió a preguntar Perla mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Blu.

"Tranquila…no es nada, es solo que yo…"- Blu al poner su mirada en Perla, noto que ella estaba completamente distinta.

"Ammm, todo bien"- dijo Perla.

"Yo si…pero tu…tu"- dijo Blu al ver a Perla totalmente arreglada, todas sus plumas peinadas a la perfección, sus ojos brillosos, las garras muy afiladas, sin mencionar el rostro cubierto con algunos brillos, sin duda alguna, se veía muy hermosa.

"Amm…Perla, tu…estas…her…hermosa"- dijo Blu.

"Enserio Blu, gracias…que lindo eres conmigo"- contesto Perla con una sonrisa mientras besaba a su pareja.

"Bueno, solo pase rápidamente por ti, lo que pasa es que con tanto arreglo que se dio, no tuve tiempo de volver para ducharme, por lo que lo hize dentro de la clínica, espero que no te haya incomodado un poco con eso"- dijo Blu.

"No te preocupes, nada de eso me incomoda, solo me incomodaría si no te tengo a mi lado"- dijo Perla mientras lo abrazaba tiernamente.

"Lose, ¿estas lista para divertirte?"- pregunto Blu mientras le correspondía el abrazo a Perla.

"Si amor, es momento de disfrutar de esta noche…juntos en navidad"- dijo Perla mientras rompía su abrazo.

Ambos guacamayos se fueron volando en dirección hacia la clínica, en donde la gran noche estaría por comenzar.

Dentro del centro de conservación ambiental, algunos empleados que trabajaban, fueron ahora los que trabajaron de guardia, debido a que los guardias de seguridad se habían ido de vacaciones a disfrutar de sus navidades, en la cocina, se encontraban muchas personas invadiendo el lugar, los familiares de Linda habían llegado finalmente, algunas amigas de Linda estaban preparando la mesa para poner la cena, otras se encargaban de llevar la comida y los alimentos para poder gozarlo aún mejor, entre ellos, Julio, Fernando y Daniela, fueron los que se encargaron de poner la conexión del árbol de navidad.

"¿Falta mucho pa?- pregunto Fernando.

"Ya casi terminamos, solo muevo un poco más el árbol para poner de cerca la estrella"- contesto Julio mientras acomodaba los adornos.

"Termina rápido, siento que ya me estoy quedando sin fuerzas"- dijo Fernando al sentir que el árbol le temblaba mucho, debido a la falta de fuerza del niño.

Parecía que no lo podían lograr, pero finalmente después de un trabajo muy agotador, Julio alcanzo a poner la estrella.

"Bien hijo, misión cumplida"- exclamo el doctor.

"Ufff, genial…ya empezaba a sentir lo peor"- dijo muy relajado Fernando.

"Bueno, solo dame un momento para poder...AHHH!"- grito Julio mientras lentamente terminaba cayendo por las escaleras y terminar sobre una piscina para aves.

"…Bajar…"- dijo con dificultad Julio, haciendo que Fernando se riera de él.

"Jajaja al menos lo que te ganaste fue un gran baño"- se burló Daniela de Julio.

"Que chistosita"- dijo con algo de seriedad el doctor.

Después de poder terminar los arreglos fueron en camino a arreglarse para estar bien presentes en navidad, una vez que terminaron con su trabajo, Linda se sorprendió mucho al ver a su esposo bien empapado.

"Julio, que fue lo que te paso"- pregunto Linda al ver a su esposo totalmente empapado.

"Bueno…es una larga historia, pero mejor te lo dijo ya arreglado"- dijo Julio para no avergonzarse ante los demás.

"Muy bien, pero no te tardes mucho, falta menos de 1 hora para que empecemos con la navidad"- dijo Linda.

Julio fue en camino a ducharse, acompañado de Fernando, ya que también necesitaba darse un buen baño para estar bien presente en esta navidad.

"Iré a ver cómo está el otro lado de donde están las aves"- dijo Daniela.

"Muy bien Dani, y asegúrate si ya llegaron Blu y Perla, después de todo, la navidad lo terminaran abriendo ellos primero"- dijo Linda siguiendo el punto de Daniela.

"Muy bien, vuelvo en un minuto"- dijo Daniela mientras iba en dirección al otro lado de la clínica.

Después de mucho tiempo de vuelo, Blu y Perla finalmente llegaron a la clínica, donde el exterior se encontraba completamente iluminado, con luces de diferentes colores, y algunos adornos extra que sería la simulación de la nieve.

"Bien nena, hemos llegado"- dijo Blu.

"Whau, en verdad se ve muy hermoso el lugar"- dijo Perla admirada por la clínica del exterior.

"Quiza el exterior lo sea, pero imagínate como se ve el interior, te gustaría entrar"- pregunto Blu mientras le daba el ala.

"Me encantaría amor"- dijo Perla mientras se lo correspondía.

Blu toco 3 veces la ventana, se esperó por 10 segundos hasta que alguien termina abriendo la ventana.

"Blu, Perla, que alegría que estén aquí"- los recibió Daniela.

Ambas aves saludaron a Daniela, se posaron en el hombro de Dani y ella los llevo a la sala especial, donde posible mente se encontrarías todos sus amigos.

"Bueno mis amigos, aquí es donde podrán ver a todos sus amigos, si necesitan algo, no duden en avisármelo, volveré con ustedes en unos minutos"- dijo Daniela mientras abría la puerta, y dentro de ella, se encontraban las aves de diferentes especies, la mayoría de ellas les fueron reconocidas a Blu y Perla, ya que la mayoría los habían salvado de aquel avión cuando eran secuestrados por los contrabandistas.

Daniela se fue, dejando a Blu y Perla con las demás aves, ellos al ver a la pareja de guacamayos azules, la mayoría termino reconociendo a Blu, y para la mala suerte de Blu, muchas hembras de diferentes especies terminaron separándolo de Perla para poder darle las gracias, intentando recompensarlo con toques femeninos de las hembras, cosa que Blu trato de evitar.

"Arrg, este guacamayo sin duda es uno de mis favoritos"- dijo una guacamaya amarilla.

"Te agradecemos mucho por habernos rescatado de aquel monstro de acero"- respondió una de color rojo.

"para darte las gracias, hemos decidido darte algo muy especial"- dijo la de verde con cresta roja mientras repentinamente empezó a saborear su propia lengua, para tratar de besar al inocente guacamayo.

Eso hizo que Blu reaccionara rápidamente y termina apartándose de las hembras, pero termino bloqueado una vez más ya que lo esperaban a donde se dirigían.

"venga chicas, hay que darle todos sus deseos a nuestro héroe"- dijo una vez más la de color rojo, haciendo que todas se acercaran lentamente hacia él.

Parecía que ya no habría alternativa, pero para la gran suerte de Blu, Perla termino poniéndose en medio de las hembras y de su novio.

"Ustedes guacamayas locas, intentan poner una pisca de su ala sobre mi macho y todas se las verán conmigo"- exclamo Perla mientras abrazaba completamente a Blu, cosa que termino correspondiendo el mismo.

Todas las guacamayas se sintieron algo celosas al ver que Blu tenía a Perla como pareja, y cuando parecía que todo iba a ser aún más peor, se acercaron muchas aves a lado de Blu.

"Muy bien, todas ustedes, despejen esta área, no queremos nada de problemas en este lugar"- dijo un tucán.

"más les vale a todas que no se metan con nuestro amigo, si no se las terminaran viendo conmigo"- dijo un cardenal rojo.

"todas ustedes, lárguense ahora, no hagan enojar a mi mejor amiga"- dijo una guacamaya de color verde con cresta roja.

La pareja azul al ver quiénes eran, eran sus amigos, Rafael, Pedro y Lucy, quienes al ver el alboroto que estaba pasando, fueron volando a interferir.

"Gracias amigos"- dijo Perla agradecida.

"No fue nada amiga mía"- dijo Lucy mientras fue abrazada fuertemente por Perla, cosa que Lucy termino devolviendo el abrazo igual de fuerte.

"Blu, que alegría que hayas venido"- dijo Rafi.

"Tanto tiempo en no poder verte amigo, donde has estado"- pregunto Pedro.

"He estado por aquí, no me quejo"- dijo Blu.

"Bueno, en aquella mesa no esperan los demás, hay que estar todos juntos en familia"- dijo Rafi mientras se iba volando a donde estaba su esposa Eva.

Ambas aves fueron volando a donde se encontraba una discoteca que brillaba, hay estaban sus otros amigos.

"Blu, que alegría en volverte a ver amigo de la infancia"- dijo otro guacamayo verde con cresta roja, quien era la pareja de Lucy, Pablo.

"Pablo, no sabía que te volvería a ver de nuevo, se te extraño mucho"- dijo Blu mientras ambas aves se hicieron su clásico saludo del chico malo.

"Bueno Blu, al ver este lugar, se me hizo un poco silenciado, pero gracias a mí, pude darle el toque para que esto se volviera muy alocado"- dijo Nico, un canario amarillo.

"Sin duda alguna, estar en la clínica me pareció un poco aburrido, pero al estar un poco más enfocada en ella, me casino mucho, muy buena inclusive para hacer una gran fiesta navideña"- exclamo Eva mientras agarro agresivamente a Rafael para poder bailar junto a él.

Blu al ver un reloj que estaba pegado a una puerta, vio que eran las 11, faltaban menos de 1 hora para que fuera navidad.

Entonces, una melodía empezó a sonar por todo el lugar, una melodía romántica.

"Bien amigos, empecemos a agitar esas colitas, porque la fiesta no ha hecho más que empezar"- exclamo Pedro mientras se iba con Nico a encargarse de la música.

"Ven Pablito, bailemos un buen hasta agotarnos"- dijo Lucy mientras fue jalo con toda sus fuerzas a Pablo, llevándolo hacia el escenario.

"Perla, me consedes este baile"- dijo Blu posicionando esta vez sus alas para poder bailar con su pareja.

"Estoy más que encantada mi amor"- dijo Perla para corresponderle el baile.

Un baile totalmente alocado fue a lo que más les gustaba a todas las parejas, en pocas ocasiones se oían más alocadas debido al ritmo de las canciones, pero en otros tiempos, se oían también las más tranquilas y las más suaves, Blu y Perla seguían esos pasos, el que más guiaba el baile era Blu, con tantas vueltas y lanzamientos por los aires a Perla, la hacían sentir como la reina del mundo.

El reloj había marcado las 11 55, después de 50 min, la navidad estaba por aproximarse en menos de 5 minutos, Blu y Perla continuaban bailando lentamente, mientras se decían lo mucho que se amaban.

"Te amo Blu, mi primera navidad a tu lado, fue lo mejor que me ha pasado, me gustaría que se repitiera para mañana eso.

"emm, yo también te amo Perla, también fue muy hermoso pasar mi primera navidad contigo, con respeto a lo que dijiste, esto no se hace todos los días, se hace nada más una vez al año"- corrigió Blu.

"Oooo, no sabías eso"- se desanimó un poco Perla.

"No te preocupes, esta época jamás tendrá fin, solo que tendremos que esperar un año para volver a disfrutar de otra navidad más"- dijo Blu.

En ese momento, la música dejo de sonar por un momento, todos miraron el reloj, faltaban 20 segundos para que finalmente fuera navidad.

"Bien chicos, el momento ha llegado, empiecen a preparar copas, porque esta navidad la más especial que nunca olvidaremos"- dijo Nico.

"Todos juntos contemos el tiempo…"- dijo Nico mientras vio que ya estaban en 10 segundos.

"10…9…8…7…6…5..4…"- gritaron con emoción.

"Feliz navidad amor"- dijo Blu abrazando a su pareja.

"Feliz navidad mascota"- dijo Perla mientras se apoyaba en su pecho.

"3…2…1…FELIZ NAVIDAD RIO!"- exclamaron todas las aves mientras todos festejaban y bailaban aún más después de darse el toque final.

"Feliz navidad mis tortolos"- dijo Rafael abrazando a sus amigos.

"Feliz navidad amigos"- exclamo Eva mientras volvía a jalar de nuevo a a Rafael para que bailara una vez más.

"Feliz navidad!"- exclamaron Nico y Pedro al mismo tiempo mientras el par de músicos se abrasaban.

"Feliz navidad amor"- dijo Lucy mientras besaba con pasión a Pablo.

"Feliz navidad chiquita"- dijo Pablo correspondiendo el beso de Lucy.

Además de las aves, los humanos que se encontraban del otro lado, también se abrazaban, festejaban, y se felicitaban mucho por la llegada de la navidad, muchos regalos buenos les había tocado, uno en especial para Linda, un hermoso vestido para cuando saliera con Julio en las noches, se viera muy bella, por lo que ella no tuvo más que darle un buen beso de agradecimiento, sin mencionar que hay mismo, se encontraba un hermoso anillo, provocando que Linda terminara muy ruborizada.

Pasando una vez más hacia las aves, Blu y Perla continuaban bailando una vez más hasta quedar muy agotados, Perla al ver a Blu con una cara muy seductora, era el momento de que lo llevara al siguiente nivel, por lo cual, fue abalanzaba hacia Blu para darle un gran beso.

"Te amo mucho Blu…siempre y serás todo para mi"- dijo Perla mientras lo abrazaba fuerte.

"También tú lo serás para mi nena"- dijo Blu para también besar apasionadamente a Perla, sin embargo, todas las aves que veían esa escena, hicieron que la pareja terminara un poco ruborizados por la vergüenza.

"Blu…porque mejor no vamos a un lugar que sea mas privado…ya sabes, solo para nosotros"- sugirió Perla.

"Me encantaría Amor…vámonos a casa"- dijo Blu para luego volver a besar a su pareja.

Blu y Perla empezaron a buscar a sus amigos, diciéndoles que era la hora de despedirse de la noche mágica.

"Fue genial estar esta noche con ustedes, pero tengo que irme, al parecer Perla se siente muy cansada"- dijo Blu.

"Lo entendemos Blu, ojala que esta navidad te haya agradado mucho"- dijo Rafael despidiéndose de Blu.

"Que vuelva a hacer igual como esta"- dijo Nico despidiéndose también de Blu.

"Recuerda que nos puedes ver a diario en el club de samba, siempre te tendremos las puertas abiertas"- dijo Pedro sonando muy picaron, haciendo que Rafael terminara golpeándolo en la cabeza.

"AUCH!, y eso porque"- pregunto Pedro mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

"Fue por hacer algo impersonal"- contesto Rafael.

Y mientras se seguían despidiendo de Blu, Perla también se despedía de sus amigas Lucy y Eva.

"Me alegra que te hayas divertido mucho amiga, ojala te vuelva a ver muy pronto"- dijo Lucy despidiéndose de Perla con un abrazo.

"Cuídate mucho querida, llega muy sana hacia tu hogar y disfruta de lo que quede de esta noche"- se despidió Eva.

"Gracias chicas, les deseo también lo mejor para ustedes, y que tengas una excelente navidad"- dijo Perla mientras se despedía de sus amigas y voló en dirección a la salida de la ventana.

Blu ya había estado hay en la puerta, una vez que Perla hizo su aparición, ambas aves fueron a la otra sala de donde estaban los humanos, despidiéndose de Linda y de toda su familia que vino a visitarlos y poder regresar cómodamente hacia el nido.

Después de mucho tiempo de vuelo, finalmente habían llegado al nido, Perla entro para poder relajarse un poco mientras que Blu miraba las estrellas.

Al final, Perla decide acompañara su novio, apoyándose en su pecho, Blu la cubre completamente con sus alas, abrazándola tiernamente.

Ambos contemplaban el hermoso cielo nocturno, iluminado por una cantidad llena de estrellas, sin mencionar también la hermosa luna llena.

Continuaron viendo por un tiempo más el cielo hasta que de repente, Perla termina tomando el rostro de Blu, besándolo una vez más con pasión, al momento de romper su beso, ella termina viéndolo con una cara de seducción y lujuria hacia Blu.

"Perla…que ocurre nena"- pregunto Blu mientras miraba los ojos de Perla.

"Blu…creo que se nos olvidó dar nuestros regalos, no es así"- pregunto Perla de manera tierna.

En ese momento, Blu termino un poco avergonzado y muy asustado por lo que dijo Perla.

"Chispas!...lo olvide, perdón Perla, olvide también uno para…"- antes de que Blu se pusiera en un estado de alerta, Perla lo termina silenciando con un profundo beso.

"Tranquilo Blu, no tienes por qué ponerte así, además, a mi también se me olvido, después de todo, quiero darte uno de los mejores regalos que nunca olvidaras"- contesto Perla de forma coqueta.

Blu termino tragando un bulto.

"Emmm…ok, pero…cual quieres"- contesto de manera torpe Blu.

"Entremos al nido amor, y veras a lo que me refiero"- finalmente contesto Perla para ingresar al nido, tomando el ala de Blu, y llevándolo en dirección hacia la cama de hojas.

Blu aun sentía un poco de temor por lo que se estaba refiriendo Perla, parecía que algo malo estaría por suceder, aunque el rostro de Perla mostraba felicidad y lujuria, todo era lo contrario.

"Bien…que sigue ahora"- pregunte Blu más torpe de lo normal.

"Tú solo relájate, que este será nuestro regalo especial"- dijo Perla para finalmente lanzarse hacia Blu, llevándolo hacia su cama de hojas, colocándose encima de él, besándolo más apasionadamente que antes, empezando a mover su intimidad con la de Blu, empezando a unir su vínculo especial.

* * *

><p><strong>40 minutos después…<strong>

"mmmmmm…si…mmmm"- gimió Perla.

"Te…gusto"- contesto Blu aun estando en Perla.

"Me encanto mucho mi amor…fue el mejor regalo que haya tenido"- termino Perla aun teniendo a Blu encima de ella.

"Eso también a mí me gusto"- dijo Blu hasta finalmente terminar de su sesión especial con Perla.

Blu se puso a un lado de ella, Perla le da un beso en la mejilla para poder acomodarse una vez en él.

"Blu…gracias"- dijo Perla mientras se acomodaba en Blu.

"¿Porque?"- pregunto Blu.

"Por haber tenido la mejor navidad junto a ti…ojala que sean aún más dentro de los siguientes años"- dijo Perla mientras empezaba a caer un poco dormida.

"Me alegra que te haya gustado, y que así sea próximamente…te amo Perla"- dijo Blu para besar su cabeza con mucha delicadeza.

"También te amo Blu…mucho"- dijo Perla para quedar profundamente dormida.

Blu simplemente continuo mirando una vez más la sonrisa tierna de Perla hasta que el sueño finalmente lo hizo caer, durmiendo profundamente en Perla, en una noche diferente de navidad, una Navidad Romántica.

* * *

><p><strong>para concluir la historia, se viene cerrando con esta canción navideña<strong>

**Es la puesta de Sol****  
><strong>**como el año que fue****  
><strong>**otra vez el champagne y las uvas****  
><strong>**y el alquitrán, de alfombra están, estaaan.**

**Los petardos que borran sonidos de ayer****  
><strong>**y acaloran el ánimo para aceptar****  
><strong>**que ya, paso uno más, uno más.**

**Y en el reloj de antaño****  
><strong>**como de año en año****  
><strong>**cinco minutos más para la cuenta atrás****  
><strong>**hacemos el balance de lo bueno y malo****  
><strong>**cinco minutos antes de la cuenta atrás.**

**Marineros, soldados, solteros, casados,****  
><strong>**amantes, andantes y alguno que otro****  
><strong>**cura despistao.**

**Y en el reloj de antaño****  
><strong>**como de año en año****  
><strong>**cinco minutos más para la cuenta atrás****  
><strong>**hacemos el balance de lo bueno y malo****  
><strong>**cinco minutos antes de la cuenta atrás.**

**Y aunque para las uvas hay algunos nuevos****  
><strong>**a los que ya no están los echaremos de menos****  
><strong>**y a ver si espabilamos los que estamos vivos****  
><strong>**y en el año que viene nos reímos.**

**1, 2, empieza otra vez****  
><strong>**que la quinta es la una****  
><strong>**y la sexta es la dos y así el siete es tres.**

**Y decimos adiós y pedimos a dios****  
><strong>**que en el año que viene,****  
><strong>**a ver si en vez de un millón****  
><strong>**pueden ser dos.**

**(CHIFLIDOS)**

**Final de la canción: "Por estar juntos un año más"**

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bien amigos, hemos terminado en este magnífico fic especial de navidad.<strong>

**Ojala les haya gustado mucho mi especial de navidad.**

**Acepto con mucho gusto sus reviews y todas sus opiniones hacia este fic.**

**Por mi parte esto ha sido todo, los estaré esperando con más en mi siguiente fic "La historia de mi Familia"**

**Un saludo para todos desde México lindo y querido, nos vemos para la próxima…y Feliz navidad para toda la comunidad de Rio y todo el Mundo.**

**CHAU!**


End file.
